Vampire Restaurant
by Rich L. Khalifa
Summary: Aleurt merupakan tempat terbaik bagi para pecinta kuliner yang memiliki 'selera' tak biasa. Hidangannya bahkan memiliki sajian yang 'berbeda'. Kris salah satu dari pelanggan ditempat itu, namun kondisinya saat itu begitu buruk: tengah kelaparan sambil menatap geram sajian miliknya yang hadir dengan Topping Bambu dan Buah Peach segar./ Main Pair KRISTAO. Slight Other.


**VAMPIRE RESTORAN**

2015 June

Author: Rich L. Khalifa

Main Cast: KrisTao, Huang Zi Tao (Tao) & Wu Yifan (Kris).

Pair: KRISTAO. Slight: HunHan, SuLay, ChenMin, ChanBaek, and KaiSoo.

Rated : M ( Mature)

Warning: Yaoi, Gaze, Typo, Humor Gagal, OOC, etc.

.

 _ **This is pure my fiction.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this fict**_ _._

 _ **Don't Like**_ _ **Don't**_ ** _Read +++_** _ **No**_ ** _Plagiat +++_** _ **Dosa Tanggung**_ ** _Sendiri +++_** _ **OK!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Check it out**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1..** _ **. Food?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Pov**_

Wu Yifan atau lebih terkenal Kris, Pemimpin _Golden Dragon. Mafia_ Hongkong yang menguasai kawasan Asia Timur dan beberapa negara lainnya yang memiliki populasi etnis China yang signifikan seperti Malaysia, Singapura, Afrika Selatan, Kanada, San Fransisco dll.

.

Pria dengan ketampanan ekstrim, berkulit pucat, berambut pirang keemasan dengan poni berdiri dan tubuhnya yang _Proporsional_. Namja muda dengan julukan lama yang tersemat padanya: Dewa kematian para Birokrat Bajingan di Timur Raya. Gelar kebanggaannya. Ia petinggi _mafia_ dengan warna berbeda, lebih bercokol di perbidangan 'kurir kematian'. Meski masih tetap ada kegiatan minimal selayaknya mafia, seperti transaksi, penyelundupan ataupun penjualan gelap 'barang-barang' haram yang langka.

.

Petinggi bisnis illegal itu dengan Jet Pribadi miliknya baru saja tiba di sebuah pulau yang cukup terpencil di Sudut Utara Alaska. Kepaulauan Aleurt, namanya. Sebuah tempat dengan rantaian pulau Vulkanik Besar dan Kecil di Sekelilingnya. Letaknya paling barat dari Amerika Serikat, dengan besaran luasnya yang hampir menyamai Negara Jepang. Surga dunia yang tidak tercemar dan kurang terjamah tangan manusia karena resiko Gempanya.

.

Beralaskan salju tebal khas musim dingin di sore hari, Kris melangkah relatif konsisten ditemani beberapa pengawal setia dibelakangnya menuju sebuah gua yang berpaut sekitar beberapa meter lagi darinya. Mereka semua tampil Formal dengan aksen gelap dan sampiran jaket tebal dipunggungnya yang tegap dan gagah, _Khas Para Mafia_.

.

Setelah berada tepat di depan gua, munculah seorang namja berparas kebaratan yang kentara. Berambut perak sepenuhnya, akibat usianya yang tak lagi muda. Terlihat menyambutnya ramah dengan pakaian formal pelayan berwarna putih yang membalut tubuh gempalnya. Kris tak merasa heran menatap penampilan namja tua itu yang cukup _kurang_ di cuaca sedingin ini, berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa pengawalnya yang nampak terkejut.

.

" Selamat datang di Alaska Tuan Kris beserta rombongan. Anda telah terdaftar di tamu _VIP_. Saya _Ivanov_ , selaku pelayan di sini. Saya akan mengantar Tuan-tuan sampai ke tempat tujuan." Sambut pelayan itu cukup singkat dan jelas. Tanpa ada basa basi lagi, _Ivanov_ langsung menuntun rombongan Kris masuk ke dalam gua. Menggunakan penerangan dari arloji mahal miliknya.

.

Didalamnya tak nampak kehidupan, suram, lembab, dan sedikit berbau kotoran kelelawar. Sambil berkali-kali menghindari Stalaktit dan Stalagmit yang mengacung runcing, dari atas dan bawah. Seolah mengancam kedatangan mereka dengan _hunusan pedang_.

.

 _Ivanov_ yang berada paling depan tiba-tiba berhenti setelah dirasa mencapai bagian dalam gua, diikuti para tamu. Ia terlihat menghadap dinding batu, meraba-raba sebentar teksturnya sambil mencari keberadaan tombol yang tak kasat mata. Begitu meraihnya, dinding yang terlihat rata itu langsung terbuka dan menyajikan sebuah lift berkapasitas luas dengan dekorasi transparan. Mereka semua masuk, beberapa pengawal Kris masih terlihat takjub dengan moment ini.

.

Keadaan di dalamnya hening, sampai tiba-tiba Kim Sehun yang berdiri paling belakang. Anggota pengawal termuda dengan sejuta rasa penasaran pada kunjungan pertamanya, berbisik pelan pada namja yang ada dihadapannya. Sang kakak yang juga atasannya, berposisi sebagai Penasihat utama di _Golden Dragon_.

.

" Hyung tempat apa ini, mengapa liftnya turun kebawah?"

.

" Kau akan segera tahu. Jadi diamlah!" Ucap Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen mutlak.

.

Sehun langsung mematuhinya dengan memundurkan kembali tubuhnya. Bisa dibilang ini batasan saat bekerja, Chen paham bahwa ia tak boleh terlalu berleluasa bicara dengan adiknya saat pimpinan tertinggi berada disampingnya.

.

Dentingan Halus terdengar, mereka sampai di lantai 7 dari bawah tanah. Sipelayan hanya memberi gestur tangan pada para tamu agar mengikutinya melewati lorong berwarna Merah yang terletak paling ujung, dari 5 lorong dengan dekorasi warna yang berbeda. Para pengawal termasuk Sehun menatap sekeliling bangunan yang tersembunyi dibalik gua dengan takjub. Bangunan ini sangat berkelas, bergaya _Puri Jerman Abad Pertengahan_ namun diberi sentuhan modern dan pewarnaan yang nyentrik, membuatnya tak terkesan seram. Mereka berdecak kagum, tak menduga tempat yang luar biasa mewah dan bertingkat ini berada dikedalaman tanah Vulkanik.

.

Setelah berbelok, mereka semua nampak terbiasa melihat sambutan disetiap sisi lorong oleh para pelayan yeoja berparas barat dengan penampilan ala _Playmates (Read: Model atau Covergirl untuk majalah Playboy)_ , hanya berbikini berwarna merah kerlap kerlip dan celemek putih berenda. Beserta sepatu _Heels_ berwarna senada yang benar-benar tinggi. Untuk kali ini mereka tak heran menilik penampilan yang _amat-sangat_ kurang dari para Pelayan yoeja berdada besar itu karena seluruh ruangan itu telah dilengkapi dengan pengatur suhu.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan besar mirip Aula, masih berdekorasi Klasik yang didominasi warna merah -lagi. Didalamnya penuh dengan hiruk pikuk manusia yang berpenampilan hampir menyamai mereka: setelan _Eksecutive_ , dengan kegiatan layaknya di rumah makan.

.

Para tamu yang tengah memilih menu makanan, sebagian tengah menyantap hidangan yang mereka pesan, sampai beberapa terlihat mengobrol santai karena urusan makannya telah usai. Hanya keadaan para pelayan yang masih sama: tetap sibuk, mondar mandir diruangan karena harus melayani tamu dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

.

" Kalian hanya perlu mengantar kami sampai sini. Selebihnya, cukup saya yang mengantar Tuan Kris menemui rekan bisnisnya di ruangan _VIP_." Ucap Chen pada para pengawal Kris termasuk _Ivanov_ , sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu ganda di ujung ruangan itu dengan beberapa penjaga berbadan kekar disampingnya. Semua pengawalnya mengangguk patuh.

.

" Pesanlah apapun yang kalian suka." lanjut Chen Final, tanpa direspon atau gestur apapun oleh Kris. Kris dan Chen kemudian melaju diantara hiruk pikuk tempat itu, hingga menghilang dari pandangan para pengawalnya setelah memasuki pintu yang ditunjuk tadi.

.

Para pengawal yang disuruh menunggu – _Entah berapa lama waktunya_ \- itu terlihat bersorak pelan, mengingat betapa baiknya Majikan mereka menawarkan makan sepuasnya di restoran berkelas dengan Gratis pula. Mereka segera menuju meja terdekat untuk memesan makanan. Ini mungkin sebagian kecil kesenangan mereka bekerja dalam kelompok Mafia _Golden Dragon_ ini, dan selebihnya untuk menyalurkan hobi tak berbudi mereka dengan bayaran yang tinggi.

.

Sedangkan salah satunya yaitu si pengawal baru –Sehun, masih sangat antusias melihat tempat ini hingga membuat langkahnya lamban. Ia memuji para seniman yang menciptakan ruangan makan dengan sisi seni yang kaya, sepadan dengan setiap inchi propertynya. Matanya seperti disuguhi deretan benda-benda antik yang sangat langka di dunia seperti beberapa Patung biasa kemudian beberapa lagi terbuat dari lilin. Hingga yang sangat unggul seperti Lukisan-lukisan yang beberapa waktu lalu pernah diberitakan secara besar-besaran karena menghilang dari berbagai museum di dunia. Pandangannya kemudian terfokus pada lampu-lampu berat yang bergelantung diatasnya, dibelakang lampu-lampu itu terdapat tempelan ukiran kayu bercat gelap berbentuk huruf-huruf latin yang baru ia sadari merangkai sebuah kata.

.

" Va-vampire Res-tauran?" Ejanya sambil melangkah pelan, tak memperhatikan sekitar. " Tunggu. Ja-jangan bilang tempat ini_"

 _._

 _Bruk_

.

 _Pranggg_

 _._

Ia menabrak tubuh seseorang, hingga membuat keduanya jatuh terduduk.

.

" Auchhh..."

.

" Oh Maafkan aku. Ini kesalahanku karena tidak memperhatikan lang_" ampun Sehun reflek, tapi kemudian ucapannya terpotong dan terpaku melihat sosok yang ditabraknya.

.

Sosok itu...

.

 _Begitu cantik_.

.

Sosok bertubuh mungil, dengan Mata _Dark Cho_ co dihadapannya itu nampak berkilat-kilat lucu. Bahkan gerakannya yang tergesa saat mengambil pecahan gelas itu tak mengurangi keindahannya.

.

 _Yoejakah_?

.

 _Tapi tunggu..._

 _._

 _Ia memakai baju pelayan namja dan..._

 _._

" Tidak masalah." jawab sosok itu singkat tanpa memperhatikannya, masih berkutat dengan kegiatannya yang sama.

.

.. _Suaranya tak seperti_ _Yeoja_.

.

Pelayan itu terlihat cemas lalu berbalik begitu saja meninggalkannya.

.

.

 _Demi Joker sialan.._

 _._

 _Dia pasti..._

.

.

... _Bidadara_.

.

.

" HEI TUNGGU!"

...

...

" Apa sudah sampai pada batasnya, Tuan Kris?" Tanya Chen khawatir. Ia sedikit kalut menatap Sang petinggi tengah menyandar di dinding lorong panjang -sekali- menuju ruangan _VIP._ Ia tampak menderita. Keringat bahkan tercecer di beberapa sudut wajah _Bitchy-_ nya. Namun ia masih ngotot mempertahankan pose cool miliknya: tangan kirinya berada dipinggang dan satunya lagi memegangi kedua pelipisnya.

.

 _How dude he was_.

.

" _Fuckkk~_ _ Ke-kenapa susah sekali mencapai pintu?" Umpat Kris pada pintu tujuannya yang masih belum menampakan diri dan perlu beberapa belokan panjang lagi menuju ruang _VIP_.

.

Ironis. Alh-alih sesumbar aura ketampanan dan kriminal miliknya, dihadapan para pengawalnya dan semua orang ditempat ini. Kris susah payah menahan perutnya yang serasa mengkerut. Oke, ia benar-benar _lapar_ sekarang.

.

 _Bloody Hell_.

.

Bahkan sekarang lambungnya serasa berbalik arah. Itulah alasan mengapa sejak awal ia bungkam, selain kebiasaan tentunya. Berbicara hanya menambah rasa sakit di area itu dan akan sangat _memalukan_ jika bawahannya mengetahui perihal itu.

.

" Tuan kurang berhati-hati. Seharusnya sejak awal anda tidak terlalu mementingkan pembantaian _Partai Nozomu ( Read: Yakuza dari Kantou, Jepang_ ) hingga melupakan rutinitas sepenting ini? Ini bahkan lewat dari tengat waktu yang diharuskan, Tuan." Ucap Chen mengiba, sambil berusaha memapah sang petinggi dengan tubuh kecilnya.

.

Kris jengah mendengar seseorang berkoar tepat disampingnya, tanpa memandang waktu dan kondisinya. Salahkan dirinya kenapa perlu memboyong seonggok penasihat, yang dipastikan _senstive_ dan selalu memberi pendapat maha arif padanya.

.

" Kemampuan bicaramu semakin _menyebalkan_ , Chenchen. Lebih mirip petuah ibuku dibanding seorang Penasihat. Dan sudah sering kukatakan, enyahkan gaya bicara kakumu itu jika kita sedang berdua. Itu Menggelikan!"

.

Chen tertawa gahar mendengarnya. Mereka sudah lama bersama sebagai partner kerja, sejak Kris merekrutnya menjadi anggotanya dalam bisnis kotornya 10 tahun lalu. Makanya tidak ganjil jika Kris meminta hal seperti ini padanya. Kris tak menyukai suasana keformalitasan dan karakternya memang cukup bersahaja, tapi jelas ini pengecualian untuk bawahan lainnya. Hanya saja Chen selalu menjujung keprofesionalan, menaruh rasa hormat pada Kris juga salah satu prioritasnya. Membuatnya sering lupa gaya mengobrol ala kawan seperti ini.

.

" Tapi kau terdengar lebih _romantis, Krissie_. " Ejek Chen terbawa gaya obrolan Kris, setelahnya ia tertawa lagi. Kris hanya menghela napas panjang disela-sela rasa sakitnya, semakin kesal dengan sikap sahabat sekaligus bawahannya itu _._

 _._

" Apa kau tak takut padaku, Chenchen? Apalagi sekarang kondisi perutku sedang kritis." Ucap Kris tenang tapi terkesan mengancam dan sedikit menguji.

.

Gerakan Chen yang tengah memapahnya menuju ruang _VIP_ mendadak terdiam. Tawanya juga turut berhenti dan ekspresinya kini menunjukan keseriusan.

.

" Aku tak pernah merasa takut padamu." Ucap Chen percaya diri.

.

" Kau cuman _Vampire_ payah dan terlalu pemilih. Aku yakin kau pasti lebih memilih mati daripada meminum darahku. _Oh Man_ , Untuk itulah kau sangat berhasrat ke tempat ini kan?" lanjutnya, sembari kembali memapah Kris.

.

Kris tersentak tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum miring, cukup puas mendengar jawaban tanpa basa basi dari Chen. " Aku memang tak pernah meragukan kemampuanmu, Chenchen."

.

 _Rite_.

.

Kalimat Chen sama sekali tak berlebihan.

.

Cukup Krusial jika mengetahui Petinggi Mafia itu menyebrangi seperempat bumi, melewati luasnya samudera Pasifik hanya sekedar untuk menikmati sebuah 'Hidangan' yang bisa mengisi perutnya yang bergengsi. Meskipun ia hidup di dataran China yang notabene kaya dengan beragam kuliner, bahkan terkadang ekstrim. Tetap saja, tak ada yang bisa membuat semua hidangan khas itu menarik dimatanya. Atau lebih tepatnya semua kuliner itu tidak bisa ia konsumsi. Jelas saja, karena ia bukan manusia pada umumnya. Ia _Vampire,_ dan di _Aleur_ t inilah nafsu makannya dapat terpenuhi.

.

" Tapi kau harus tetap berhati-hati padaku. Munafik sekali jika bilang ' itu tidak benar' dengan suara keras sedangkan sekarang kondisiku benar-benar menyedihkan_ tapi.. jangan pernah sekalipun meremehkanku saat aku memiliki cukup energi." Kris berucap tegas dan sedikit berdesis.

.

" Akan kuingat itu baik-baik." Jawab Chen patuh, sekenanya.

.

" Tapi Kris, sungguh.. aku tak pernah mengerti dengan _obsesi_ makanmu. Disaat karirmu yang gila-gilaan, kau susah payah mencari waktu untuk mencapai tempat ini. Kenapa tidak melakukannya sesuatu seperti di _Movie_ dengan_kau tau.. kegiatan _Berburu_ malam hari. Berkeringat, mengoyak buruanmu dan menikmatinya. Kurasa kegiatan itu jauh lebih baik dan tidak akan membuatmu tersiksa sampai seperti ini" tanya Chen antusias dan penasaran.

.

" _Oh Man. Primitive_ bukan gayaku." Jawab Kris dengan nada malas.

.

" Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak meminta bantuan pada beberapa anggota kita agar menangkap beberapa manusia yang tak berguna. Bukankah ini jauh lebih _Efisien_?"

.

" Apa kau lupa ini masih berupa rahasia?" Tanya Kris balik.

.

Chen hanya menganguk-angukan kepala, ia terlihat sedang memutar otak.

.

" Kau benar. Mereka memiliki Intelektual yang cukup. Kegiatan dengan rutinitas, dan korban tak berguna. Hanya akan membuat mereka sadar bahwa kau _"

.

Kris terlihat tertarik dengan lanjutan kalimat Chen yang sengaja diputus.

.

.

"_ _Mahluk sejenis_ _ **Nyamuk**_."

.

Kris terkejut mendengar jawaban konyol Chen. Sedangkan Chen tertawa terbahak lagi sambil memegangi perutnya.

.

Akhirnya Kris benar-benar marah. " _How Bastard you ar_ _"

.

" Kita sudah sampai, Kris." Potong Chen, setelah mereka tepat berada di depan pintu besar. Kris pun menoleh, seketika melupakan amukannya pada Chen dan tersenyum bahaya menatap Pintu besar dari kayu berukiran rumit dihadapannya.

 _._

 _._

 _Finally_

...

...

Kris menegakan tubuhnya saat tepat dihadapan pintu, berpura-pura dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Chen hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat atasannya beracting lagi seperti aktor gadungan.

.

Mereka pun masuk setelah mengetuk pintu. Di dalam ruangan itu mereka di sambut namja pelayan berparas _Negro_ berbadan kekar yang menjaga pintu. Lalu di belakangnya ada satu yoeja berparas Asia dengan penampilan ala _Playmates_ –lagi namun dengan tambahan jubah gelap dibelakang tubuhnya.

.

Ruang itu benar-benar luas untuk ukuran perorangan. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya, ruangan itu juga bergaya _Eropa Klasik_ , berkesan lebih eksotis karena berdinding kasar seperti penjara dan diterangi lampu temaram dibeberapa sudut ruangan serta jam tua berukuran besar. Ada satu meja marmer putih besar dengan panjangnya menyamai 4 meja _Bilyard_ jika dideretkan, ditengah meja itu ada tiga bulatan aneh dari besi yang berderet lurus. Di ujung ruangan yang cukup jauh dari pintu terdapat kursi besar antik dari kayu, sangat kentara dengan kesan kuno tapi nampak begitu nyaman.

.

 _Not bad._

 _._

Disamping meja nampak sesosok namja pelayan berbadan tinggi dan berwajah oriental, menatapnya dengan senyumnya yang teramat lebar. Tipikal yang amat bersahaja.

.

" Selamat datang kembali Tuan Kris. Nama Saya Charlotte Park, tapi anda boleh memanggil saya Chanyeol. Saya yang akan memandu pesanan anda hari ini. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya dapat memberikan pelayanan pada pelanggan terbaik kami." Ucap Chanyeol teramat Sopan.

.

Kris hanya merespon dengan deheman singkat yang arogan. Ia kemudian memilih duduk di Singgasana yang disediakan hanya untuknya, diujung ruangan. Chen mengikutinya sampai kris duduk dan ia berdiri disampingnya.

.

" Baiklah Chanyeol." Ucap Kris memulai sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya, menopangkan kaki kanan diatas kaki kirinya lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

.

" Aku sudah tak sabar memilih 'Hidangan' terbaik hari ini. Kuharap kau bisa memberikan promosi yang menarik untukku."

.

" Tentu. Itu memang tugas saya Tuan Kris." Ucap Chanyeol bangga, bersemangat, dan membara sambil membenarkan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna silver yang menggantung lehernya.

.

" Bora, tolong berikan _List_ menunya pada Tuan Kris." Perintah Chanyeol pada pelayan yeoja berpenampilan _Playmates_ tadi.

.

Bora menghampiri Kris dengan langkah yang teramat anggun dengan efek kibaran jubah gelap dibalik tubuhnya. Berusaha menarik perhatian objek yang dihampirinya, tapi sayangnya objek itu mengabaikan gelagat feminimnya itu dan merampas _List_ menu itu dengan tak sabar. Membuat beberapa pihak ditempat itu mati-matian menahan tawa.

.

Kris begitu lekat menatap deretan nama-nama hidangan di dalam daftar itu, hingga tak memerlukan banyak waktu untuknya memutuskan pilihannya.

.

" _Asian Type. From Hot or Fresh Condition_ _" Chanyeol mengangguk paham sambil berusaha mengingat pesanan si Pelanggan.

.

" _ Satu lagi. Aku tak peduli jenis _Gender_ -nya." Lanjut Kris.

 _._

" Pilihan yang tepat, Tuan." Komentar pendek Chanyeol.

.

Ia lantas menekan tombol dari remote kecil yang dipegangnya, hampir tak terjangkau mata.

.

Seperti sihir, hanya perlu beberapa detik bulatan besi ditengah meja raksasa dari deret 3 ( _Terjauh dari posisi duduk kris_ ) itu terbuka. Lalu dari dalam lubang itu perlahan naik secara vertikal sebuah tabung besar terbuat dari kaca, yang menyajikan sebuah 'Hidangan' didalamnya. Setelah benda itu berhenti, terpampanglah dengan jelas 'Hidangan' - _yang tak lazim_ -. Dan sajian itu tampil luar biasa.

.

Kris menilik 'Hidangan' itu dari atas hingga bawah.

.

" Ini salah satu 'Hidangan' yang mungkin akan anda pilih." ucap Chanyeol mulai beratraksi _coret_ berpromosi.

.

Kris menatap Hidangan pertamanya dengan malas: Seorang yoeja cantik dalam keadaan pingsan. Berambut hitam panjang bergelombang, tubuh proporsionalnya yang sexy dan hanya mengenakan bikini berwarna Kuning cerah, dengan topping buah pisang yang dipegang tangannya yang berkutek merah. Wajahnya dipoles dengan _make up_ yang pantas. Ada beberapa tato di beberapa sudut tubuhnya dan ia dalam keadaan duduk bersimpuh.

.

" Ini Produk _Hot Eclusive From Asian Type_ yang langka sekali. Nama 'Hidangan' Ini Hyuna. Warga Korea. Tinggi badannya 164 Cm, ukuran dadanya D Cup.. sangat lumayan (?). Profesinya sampai kemarin adalah model majalah dewasa di China. Pernah menjadi _Girlband_ Korea dengan karir yang melejiit tajam, sampai kepopolueranya berhenti karena skandalnya dengan beberapa actor film yang 'parah'." Ujar Chanyeol cukup lantang.

.

" Area terbaik untuk menyerap Intisarinya ( _Read : Darah_ ) adalah bahu kirinya." Tambahnya lagi.

.

Kris menghadiahi penjelasan teramat panjang dari Chanyeol dengan senyuman tulusnya yang tipis dan garukan singkat di dagunya.

.

" Jadi Bagaimana Tuan, apa anda merasa tergugah dengan salah satu dari sajian terbaik kami?" tanya Chanyeol antusias, melihat gelagat si pelanggan yang terlihat _positive_ di matanya. Pertanda baik, sepertinya.

.

Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum dan Chen yang entah kenapa tertawa sumbang melihat gelagat atasannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan pelayan lain terlihat sabar menunggu jawaban Kris.

.

.

.

.

" Tidak sama sekali."

.

.

 _Gosh_

 _._

Chanyeol melonggarkan ikatan dasi kupu-kupunya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa menyempit. Prediksinya sepertinya sangat meleset. Sepertinya malam ini ia harus bekerja extra dan bersiap dengan tenggorokannya _mengering_.

...

...

Sementara itu...

.

Seorang namja manis bermata besar dan berpakaian casual tengah berada di tengah keramaian restoran. Ia tampak celingukkan, matanya bergerak gusar, keliatan sekali ia tengah mencari keberadaan seseorang.

.

" Astaga, Hyung kau berada dimana?" ucap namja itu cemas. Matanya masih meneliti diantara ratusan tamu di tempat itu.

.

" Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" terdengar suara seorang namja bertanya sambil menepuk bahu namja mungil itu.

.

Namja mungil itu menoleh. Ia senang ada seseorang yang menawarkan bantuan padanya. Sampai kemudian ia terkaget dan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba merona saat menatap si penawar bantuan itu. Ia berpakaian pelayan masih membawa nampan di tangan kirinya. Wajahnya tampan dengan kulit kecoklatan, tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

.

Degupan -degupan nyaman di dadanya sangat terasa oleh namja mungil saat pelayan tampan itu masih sabar menunggu jawabannya.

.

" A-aku se-dang mencari kakakku. Aku tersesat saat menjelajah tempat ini. Dia adalah pemilik restoran ini. Jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa menyebutkan namaku, 'Kim Kyungsoo' Untuk memeriksanya." ucap namja mungil itu agak gugup setelah berusaha mengendalikan diri.

.

" Baiklah, Saya percaya. Maafkan saya karena tidak segera mengenal anda. Mari saya antar ke ruangan Tuan Kim." Ucap si pelayan sambil bergerak maju. Diikuti namja mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu dari belakang.

.

" Te-terima kasih." Cicit Kyungsoo malu.

...

...

Chanyeol Frustasi. Dugaannya asal-asalannya tentang _Si pelanggan_ itu benar adanya. Setelah ia banyak mengoceh mengenai beberapa 'Hidangan' yang pernah terpampang di hadapan Kris, dari Hidangan yang sangat biasa –Hyuna- (Menurut Kris) sampai yang _Aduhai_ seperti Hyorin pun tak elak dari tampikannya. Dari tubuhnya tingginya yang terasa segar bugar sampai terasa loyo, dan tenggorokanya berasa kemarau hebat.

.

Bahkan Chen yang terlihat bersimpati pada Chanyeol yang lelah pun, turut angkat tangan. Setelah mengajukan diri dengan argumen singkat yang profesional sebagai penasihat. Menawarkannya dengan bisikan-bisikan positive. Semisal Hidangan bernama Xiumin yang ia puji mati-matian karena menurutnya demikian menarik, belum lagi hidangan itu memilki porsi lebih banyak ( _Komposisi darahnya_ ) daripada yang lain. Tapi dasar Kris yang sulit dimengerti bahkan di kondisi perutnya yang hampir pecah, masih juga tak menemukan apa yang diinginkannya. Sudah lebih dari 10 Hidangan yang di tawarkan tapi semua ditolak dengan berbagai gaya yang menyebalkan.

.

" Baiklah Tuan sepertinya anda seorang pemilih yang baik." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sindiran halus. Cukup baik menyembunyikan rasa frustasinya.

.

" Dari sekian menu pilihan anda... kini hanya tersisa 1 'Hidangan' lagi Tuan." Tambah Chanyeol.

.

Kris hampir terkulai di kursinya. Salahnya sendiri.

.

" Kris, pikirkanlah baik-baik kali ini. Pilihan di menu lain tak jauh lebih baik dari hidangan-hidangan yang tadi. Kalau kau tidak segera memilih, kau bisa mati." Bisik Chen tak tinggal diam, sudah sangat gemas. Ia berniat memprovokasi Kris agar acara ini segera selesai.

.

Kris hanya merespon dengan dengusan pelan.

.

" Baiklah, yang selanjutnya dari _Fresh Condition."_ Chanyeol bersuara lagi.

.

Lubang besi dimeja dari deret kedua pun terbuka. Hidangan berkabut pun muncul lagi bersama tabung berkilat. Kali ini menampilkan namja mungil yang berkulit putih, berwajah _Baby Face_ yang sangat manis. Berambut pendek, dengan poni yang panjang, dan dicat cokelat tua. Kepingan mata cantik yang tersembunyi itu semakin memukau berkat dihiasi _Eyeliner_ hitam. Terahir, _Topping_ tambahannya berupa stroberi dan beberapa _Bacon_ kering yang disusun disamping tubuhnya sedemikian rupa. Hanya cawat _Soft Purple_ yang jadi penutup tubuh mulusnya. Ia dalam keadaan memeluk lututnya.

.

Kris lumayan tertarik kali ini. Terlebih ia cukup terpengaruh dengan saran Chen untuk segera memilih. Sebenarnya tak ada lagi pilihan. Lagipula, sepertinya 'Hidangan' yang ini cukup pantas untuknya. Dilihat dari kondisi 'Hidangan' nya yang nampak _fresh_ , ia sedikit banyak yakin jika darah namja itu pasti berasa manis. Ia menoleh pada Chen, berniat bertanya lewat isyarat mata dan Chen yang mengerti langsung memberi jawaban dengan Jempol tangan berdirinya.

.

Semua orang yang ada di tempat itu langsung tertarik lagi pada Chanyeol yang selalu siap berpromosi setiap 'Hidangannya' tiba. Namun ia nampak berbeda kali ini, belum terlihat fokus. Ia masih terpaku menatap 'Hidangan' yang baru tiba itu. Hampir beberapa menit terlewat Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan sama.

.

Kris mengerinyit heran, ada apa dengan pelayan itu sampai harus membuatnya menunggu. Barulah setelah deheman singkat dari Chen, Chanyeol tersentak kaget.

.

" Nama Hidangan itu apa ?" Kris berucap mendahului si pelayan.

.

" Namja... cantik."

.

Kris mengernyit bingung, untung saja mulutnya tak menganga dengan bodoh. Chanyeol terperanjat lagi saat dirinya baru sadar telah berucap bodoh dan ceroboh.

.

" Ah maaf Tuan." Ampunnya gugup, setelahnya ia tersenyum canggung.

.

" Nama Hidangan ini Baekhyun... Warga Korea. Tingginya 178 Cm... Penyanyi di salah satu Cafe tersohor korea... Suaranya 'berenergi' dan terkadang bisa sehalus alunan.. _Violin.._. Berkat itulah ia memiliki banyak fans di kalangan namja, dan para yoeja justru lebih banyak memusuhinya... Pernah mengikuti _trainee_ di manajemen musik yang terkenal... namun gagal karena sebelum debut ia terkena skandal cinta dengan leader _Girlband_ yang tengah naik daun... Dan membuatnya dibuang manajemen itu karena membuat saham mereka turun... Itu adalah alasan terbesar mengapa ia tak bisa tampil di layar kaca." lanjutnya. Chanyeol berkali-kali melirik 'Hidangan' itu. Ia banyak memberi jeda pada penjelasannya, juga tak terlihat fokus. Sehingga pemafarannya tak terkesan elegan seperti sebelumnya.

.

" A-area terbaik untuk menyerap intisari tubuhnya... ada di lehernya." Chanyeol berucap agak lemah di bagian kalimat terahir, seperti tak rela.

.

" Bagaimana dengan Hidangan kali ini, Tuan? Apa anda merasa 'Hidangan' ini berhasil menggugah selera anda." ucapnya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

.

Chen hanya menyeringai, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Pelayan itu. Berbeda dengan Kris tampak menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, wajahnya yang semula berbinar senang tiba-tiba berekspresi kecut. Wajahnya seolah ngantuk dan bibirnya mencebik tak suka. Jari-jari tangannya mengetuk dagu runcingnya.

.

" Awalnya aku merasa tertarik. Tapi entah kenapa mendengarmu menjelaskannya dengan... malas. Aku jadi tak terlalu menginginkannya." Kris bersua cukup pelan.

.

" Astaga." Ucap Chen sambil menepuk dahinya keras, tak habis pikir dengan penolakan Kris -lagi. Kalau saja Kris bukan majikannya sudah ia pukul dengan tangannya yang geram. Sedangkan Chanyeol tak terlalu frustasi kali ini, semula ia memang was-was tapi selanjutnya malah hampir bersorak seperti maniak saat Kris dengan gamblang menolak 'Hidangan' nya lagi. Untunglah setelahnya ia bisa menahan diri.

.

" Jadi.. hanya ini yang kalian miliki?" Tanya Kris meremehkan.

.

" I-Iya, Tuan. 'Hidangan' yang tersaji tadi sudah termasuk Seluruh barang baru dan selebihnya merupakan barang yang sudah tersedia sejak lama."

.

" Hah, Sudah kuduga." Jawab Kris cuek.

.

Suasana ruangan itu menjadi hening.

.

Kris yang sudah terkulai di kursinya seperti mayat hidup. Chen yang memijat pelipisnya dengan frustasi. Para pelayan lain yang entah kenapa merasa tegang.

.

Apalagi Chanyeol yang juga tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, ia hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Ia tahu bahwa ini kesalahannya. Si pelanggan tidak bisa sepenuhnya disalahkan, ia juga melakukan kesalahan di bagian akhir. Chanyeol lantas menekan tombol untuk mengembalikan 'Hidangan' Baekhyun, bersamaan pula tabung itu menghilang tertelan ke dalam bulatan besi meja.

.

Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Situasinya sudah termasuk cukup genting, terlebih ini bisa merubah citra restoran. Apalagi Kris pelanggan yang tak pernah absen. Apa boleh buat, sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain, selain dengan terpaksa membuka kartu AS-nya. Cara terakhir.

.

" Apa anda meragukan kualitas produk kami, Tuan? Baiklah kami mengerti, ini diluar kemampuan saya untuk menjawabnya. Saya akan memanggil penanggung jawab produk kami."

.

Kris tak merespon apapun, sampai Chanyeol kemudian nampak menjentrikan Jari.

.

Kris tersenyum miring. Sekalipun ia sering ke tempat ini, ia selalu memuji kemampuan restoran dalam menjaga kerahasiaan kegiatan ini, dengan komunikasi aneh tadi yang hampir tak teridentifikasi. Alat telekomunikasi seperti Hp sangat berpotensi untuk di sadap dan mudah melacak lokasi. Semua kemungkinan itu telah di antisipasi secat rinci oleh pemilik Restoran ini. dan terang saja, tempat ini istimewa karena kebanyakan anggotanya juga _Vampire,_ termasuk Chanyeol.

.

Tak lama berselang, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

.

Sosok itu datang dengan kecepatan cahaya. Ini bahkan belum mencapai lima menit sejak Chanyeol menjentrikan jarinya. Para _Bodyguard_ di depan pintu langsung membuka dan mempersilahkan sosok itu masuk sambil menarik meja besar beroda, yang diatasnya terdapat 'Hidangan' lain.

.

Seorang namja muda beraura Kharismatik, setelan formal berwarna hitam -lagi, Tidak terlalu tinggi, dan berambut Spike hitam muncul. Di sambut bungkukkan hormat semua pelayan yang ada di ruang itu.

.

Kris menatap tak percaya namja yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan yang telah dipesannya.

.

" Lama tak jumpa, Kris."

.

" Su-suho." Kris sampai bangkit dari kursinya. Jari-jarinya dengan tak sopan menunjuk namja itu.

.

" K-kau.. Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Bukankah Kau harusnya ada di Korea?" Tanya Kris lagi, seolah ia sedang memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

.

" Kenapa kau begitu terkejut?" Suho mengernyit heran. " Menurutmu?"

.

" Jangan bilang tempat terkutuk ini milikmu?" Kris berucap sinis.

.

" Setelah kau berulang kali kemari selama 200 tahun agar tidak mati. Kau baru sadar tempat ini milikku?" Suho berucap dengan wajah puas dan mengejek. " Lagipula kau melewatkan tenggat waktu yang ditentukan. 3 bulan itu sudah maksimal dan kau hampir 5 bulan. Mungkin ususmu sudah menjadi lurus sekarang."

.

Kris tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tak bisa mengelak.

.

" Tunggu. Kenapa anda bisa tahu?" Kali ini Chen yang bertanya.

.

" Tentu saja, karena aku... kakaknya." Jawab Suho tenang.

.

" APA?" Chen terperanjat kaget.

.

" Cih. Kita tidak terlahir dari rahim yang sama." Kris kembali duduk dan menyangga wajahnya dengan kesal.

.

Suho malah terkikik senang.

.

" Memang. Tapi secara teknis kau harus memanggilku demikian, karena aku-lah _Vampire Bangsawan_ yang membuatmu menjadi _Vampire_. Dan usiamu hanya setengahnya dariku."

.

" Ck." Kris malah berdecak marah.

.

" Lalu, apa masalahmu dengan produkku?" Tanya Suho _To the point._

.

Chanyeol langsung mendekat pada Suho saat pertanyaan itu terlontar.

.

" Tuan Kim, Tuan Kris sudah melakukan pemilihan beberapa 'Hidangan' namun belum ada yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang beliau inginkan. Bahkan semua produk terbaik kita sudah saya hadirkan tadi "

.

Suho mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Ia kemudian melirik Kris.

.

Wajah Kris menjadi dingin. Kini ia menampakkan rupa petinggi mafia.

.

" Aku kecewa, hampir semua barangmu itu cacat. Dan apakah kau yakin semua produk milikmu itu legal?"

.

" Cacat? legal?" Tanya Suho, memastikan.

.

" Semua produk mu memang bagus, tapi keliatannya mereka cuma gelandangan gagal yang tak ingin hidup lagi."

.

Suho tertawa pelan, merasa ucapan Kris sama sekali tak memiliki dasar.

.

" Tentu saja. Kami hanya memastikan produk itu baik secara fisik. Mereka hanya manusia, yang secara naluriah tidak sempurna." Suho berucap tenang. "Kenapa? Apa Vampire kotor sepertimu berharap miliki ' 'Hidangan' _Malaikat_?"

.

Kris memalingkan muka, antara kesal dan malu. Ia kembali tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

.

" Yah. Meskipun kami terkesan pengecut karena menjalankan bisnis Illegal secara tersembunyi, di kedalaman Vulkanik dan tak tersentuh. Tapi kami selalu berprinsip maju tanpa perlu meraih cara kotor. Kami bukanlah Mafia biadab seperti kalian."

.

Kris malah tersenyum senang mendengar ejekkan Suho. " Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

.

Suho juga tersenyum, meski hanya sebelah bibirnya yang terangkat. Sampai terasa menakutkan.

.

" Kami memberi bayaran yang sangat tinggi pada para manusia yang bersedia menjual diri atau dijual. Tanpa ada unsur paksaan apapun dan kami secara jelas memberi kontrak yang menerangkan perihal itu. Kami masih sangat menghargai nyawa seseorang. Kami hanya tetap bersikukuh menyediakan rantai makanan untuk tetap mempertahankan eksistensi para _Vampire_. Ini benar-benar bisnis yang 'legal' Kris."

.

" Wah-wah. Seperti biasa _Vampire Bangsawan_ selalu mulia." ketus Kris dengan nada tak suka yang kentara. " Aku merasa tak senang dengan ucapan mu."

.

" Oh ya." Tantang Suho.

.

" Kami memang Mafia_" Kris berucap sengit, aura jenakanya menghilang sama sekali saat ia berbincang hal yang amat serius. Terlebih topiknya mengenai bisnis yang ia jalani. " _Dan kami tak berbelas kasih."

.

Suho terdiam, wajahnya sarat dengan kearogansian hanya menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Seolah menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Kris.

.

" Kami para Mafia memang mengejar keuntungan dengan mengurangi jumlah lawan secara primitif. Kami... akan mengenyahkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalan kami. Kami juga hanya memilih lawan yang sesuai. Kau paham tentang sesama 'Bajingan'? Kami hanya berminat pada sesama penghuni neraka. Karena jika mereka menghilang pun dunia tidak akan berhenti berputar." Kris mengatakannya tenang dengan suara yang dingin.

.

Suho mendekat, wajahnya penuh dengan senyum ejekan. " Tak kusangka namja ceroboh dan tak berwibawa sepertimu bisa memiliki label Mafia. Ups, sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati menjaga ucapanku mulai sekarang."

.

" Baguslah jika kau mengerti. Dan kurasa cukup omong kosongnya." Ucap Kris Angkuh.

.

Kris melirik 'Hidangan' yang dibawa Suho tadi, diatas meja dorong yang dibawa Suho. Menampilkan tabung berkabut berisi namja manis, berkulit pucat, berdimple cantik, dan berotot perut indah. Ada pernak pernik dari permen yangyang disusun sedemikian rupa di samping tubuhnya yang total _naked. '_ Hidangan' itu duduk bersimpuh.

.

" Apa kau berniat membujukku dengan Hidangan yang kau bawa? Maaf saja, tapi sedikitpun... aku tidak merasa Hidangan itu memiliki daya tarik untukku."

.

" Sayang sekali. Sejak sejak awal 'Hidangan ini' memang bukan untukmu.. tapi ini untukku." Jawab Suho tenang.

.

" Sejak kapan _Vampire Bangsawan_ sepertimu suka darah manusia? Seingatku kau hanya minum darah hewan?" Kris menyeringai penuh arti.

.

" A-aku hanya ingin mencobanya sekali. Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu menganggu mu?"

.

" Ti-dak." Ucap Kris dengan nada menjengkelkan.

.

Suho berdehem, berniat mengalihkan topik. Niatan yang percuma karena semua pihak ditempat itu juga menyadari gelagat aneh dari pemilik restoran itu.

.

" Tapi aku rasa aku punya sesuatu yang cocok untuk tipikal orang rumit seperti mu." Suho berucap setelah sebelumnya tampak memutar otak. " Kau beruntung... sebenarnya ada satu barang lagi yang baru saja tiba. "

.

Suho memberi intruksi jari pada Chanyeol. Kris hanya menyaksikannya dengan ogah-ogahan. Sepertinya gara-gara hidangan Baekhyun, ia dalam mood yang benar-benar buruk.

.

" Cepatlah." Ucap Kris menggeram tak sabaran.

.

Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya menekan remote, hingga bulatan besi ke deret ke 3 ( terdekat dengan posisi Kris) terbuka. Tabung itu tepat berada di hadapan Kris. Membuat mata Kris membola sempurna.

.

" Kris... ini produk terbaikku yang tersisa. Nama Hidangan Ini... Huang Zi Tao. Beruntungnya dirimu karena ini merupakan Produk terbaru kami... karena menyangkut dua varian menu, _Fresh and Hot. So,_ Pilihan masih tersedia untukmu, ambillah... atau jika kau kembali tak merasa puas... silahkan mengunjungi tempat lain. Hanya sampai disini keperluanku. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Banyak hal yang perlu ku urus." Ucap Suho final. Berakhirnya kalimat itu, Suho pun berbalik. Berlalu dari ruangan itu sambil menarik 'Hidangan' miliknya.

.

Kris sama sekali tak berkutik. Bukan karena ucapan Suho yang hampir mirip ancaman. Melainkan karena ia... terkesima pada Produk baru yang ditawarkan padanya itu. Ini... benar-benar lebih dari harapannya.

.

Hidangan -Tao- itu masih dalam keadaan sama, Pingsan- di dalam tabung kaca dan sedikit berkabut. Tersaji dengan beberapa _Topping_ tambahan. Buah _Peach_ matang yang terlihat sangat _Fresh_ disamping tubuhnya yang nampak hampir telanjang: duduk bersila, memakai rompi berwarna biru lembut yang sangat panjang, transparan dan tak berkancing, sengaja menumpuk ujung kainnya hanya untuk menghalangi area paling private tubuhnya. Tubuhnya nampak berisi dan sedikit berabs dengan warna kulit sedikit kecokelatan yang amat _sexy_.

.

Beberapa buah _Peach_ masih dalam utuhan dan sebagian lagi telah dipotong-potong mengitarinya. Tao juga memegangi sebilah bambu hijau, adapun beberapa bambu hijau itu disimpan dibelakang tubuhnya sebagai _Background_. Sentuhan terakhir, berupa Eyelinier yang mempertebal mata berkatungnya yang sipit, serta _Red Rose_ disampirkan ditelinga mungilnya. Menambah keindahan Sajian itu.

.

Kris menjilati bibirnya tanpa sadar. Melihat kesempurnaan Hidangan terakhir sedikit membuatnya - _serasa berhenti napas_. Ini hanya kiasan betapa tubuh matinya serasa hidup melihat 'Hidangan' yang benar-benar membangunkan 'selera makan' -nya. Entah dalam artian sebenarnya ataupun makna yang berbeda. Yang jelas dibeberapa area tubuh vitalnya serasa terbakar. Untungnya ia duduk di kursi mahal dengan kenyaman super, jika saja ia dalam keadaan berdiri mungkin tubuhnya sudah limbung kebelakang.

.

Kris yang geram entah karena 'sesuatu', tanpa sadar menebar aura kriminal mafia nya. Ruangan itu seolah pekat dengan sisi berbahaya dirinya.

.

Chanyeol Sang Pelayan tertawa puas dalam hati, saat melihat kondisi pelanggannya yang jelas sekali menampakan gurat keinginan. Ia lantas menyadarkan sang tamu dengan melanjutkan ulasan singkat dari kondisi 'Hidangan' ini sambil melangkah pelan menuju sang tamu.

.

" Namja ini berasal salah satu bilik China, _Qingdao_. Tinggi badannya 185 Cm, dengan tubuhnya amat _Proporsional_. Menguasai Wushu dan ju_"

.

" Cukup!" Potong Kris.

.

Kris mengucapkannya hampir berteriak, hingga bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya.

.

" Aku bersedia membeli 'Hidangan' ini dengan harga penuh dan tanpa jaminan apapun." Tangannya mengepal saat ia berucap.

.

Mereka semua yang ada diruang itu tertegun mendengar jawaban Kris yang terburu-buru.

.

" Apa anda yakin Tuan?" Tanya Chanyeol berhati-hati.

.

" Tentu saja _."_ Jawab Kris mantap.

.

" Apakah kami perlu mengirimnya ke tempat Tuan atau_"

.

" Disini saja. Aku akan menikmatinya di ruangan ini." Potong Kris tak sabar sebelum Chanyeol menuntaskan kalimatnya.

.

" ...Sendirian." Tambahnya lagi.

.

" Selamat bersenang-senang Krissie." Ucap Chen sambil menepuk bahu Kris lalu berlalu dari ruang itu.

.

" Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak Tuan, telah membeli produk kami. Anda hanya perlu menjentrikan jari jika memerlukan sesuatu." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman tulus. Ia beserta pelayan lain membungkuk hormat lalu setelahnya mereka undur diri dari ruangan itu.

.

Belum mencapai pintu, Kris kembali bersuara, membuat Chanyeol kembali menoleh padanya. " Sepertinya aku butuh satu lagi." ucapnya tanpa keraguan. Lalu Ia terlihat berpikir sekilas.

.

.

.

" Tapi_"

...

...

Kris mengunci ruang makan _VIP_ -nya. Ia bahkan sudah melepas Jas dan jaket tebalnya. Ia kemudian duduk di tepian meja Raksasa itu.

.

Sambil menyesap segelas darah dari harimau putih, jamuan lain yang di sediakan restoran ini. Kudapan yang lumayan untuk mengganjal perutnya yang diambang sekarat. Matanya terus fokus pada 'Hidangan' yang berada disampingnya. Tangannya sedikit ragu saat menyentuh tabung kaca penuh kabut yang memenjarakan makan malamnya itu. Ia meletakan gelas tinggi berisi darah tadi di meja dan memposisikan tubuhnya berdiri, memerangkap tabung itu diantara kedua tangannya dan wajahnya persis menghadap sang 'Hidangan'.

.

'Hidangan' yang amat menggugahnya. Kris meniliknya dari atas hingga bawah. Ada sensasi panas saat ia melihat seluruh detail dari tubuh 'Hidangan' itu. Indah, sangat sempurna malah. Terlebih amat menggiurkan karena seolah perwujudan 'paket lengkap' dari _Appetizer, Main Course, dan Dessert._

.

Perutnya sudah meraung-raung dari tadi, tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan tak rela untuk menyantapnya. Tapi pada akhirnya juga ia memencet tombol pembuka tabung itu.

.

Kris tahu benda itu bekerja cukup lambat, memanfaatkan waktu Ia kembali duduk di singgsanannya.

.

Tabung kaca itu terbuka perlahan. Kris menyesap lagi minuman merah itu dengan tegukkan santai. Sampai kemudian ia terhenti setelah tabung telah terbuka sepenuhnya.

.

Kabut yang menghalangi fokusnya pada 'Hidangan' miliknya telah punah. Mata Kris terus terkunci pada sosok yang tengah duduk bersila, yang tampak membuka keping cantiknya. Hawa panas yang sejak tadi menderanya semakin bertambah setelah 'Hidangan' itu membuka matanya secara sempurna dan menunjukan tatapan tak berdosa layaknya seorang balita. Kris sampai begitu kasar membuang dasinya yang sejak awal masih bertengger di lehernya ke lantai karena panas tubuhnya sudah di puncak.

.

Kris menyesap lagi minuman dari darah hewan tadi, berharap dapat menurunkan suhu tubuhnya. Namun usahanya sia-sia, ketika tanpa diduga 'Hidangannya' yang belum menyesuaikan diri itu limbung ke belakang, posisinya jatuh telentang dan itu tak beruntung karena barang kebanggan 'Hidangan' itu terpampang jelas dihadapan Kris. Membuatnya terbatuk-batuk dan darah yang diminumnya berhamburan dari mulutnya sampai mengaliri dagu bahkan mengotori kemeja putih Kris.

.

Wajah Kris telah merah sepenuhnya.

.

Adegan tak terduga dan fatal karena membangunkan dua hal buruk -diri Kris. Sisi gairah seorang pria dan sisi seorang pemangsa. Yakk, ini terjadi saat 'Hidangan' itu terjatuh punggungnya menindih bambu-bambu background hingga menggores kulit mulusnya sampai berdarah.

.

Aroma darah menyeruak di hidung Kris. Aroma manusia tak memiliki perbandingan sekalipun dengan darah hewan buas manapun. Darah manusia memiliki bau yang kuat, manis dan sensual walau hanya setetes.

.

Taring yang muncul dan mata merah menyala, muncul tanpa perintah. Ini buruk. Padahal Kris tak ingin segera menyantapnya tapi 'Hidangan' itu berbuat ceroboh disaat kondisi perutnya yang sedang kritis. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia pasti sulit mengendalikan diri.

.

Di sisi lain, 'Hidangan' itu berusaha bangkit. Setelah ia dalam posisi duduk sempurna, lalu memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Matanya terbelalak saat disuguhi rupa seseorang yang mengerikan di depannya. Pria tinggi tengah berdiri tanpa ekspresi, berkulit pucat, mata merah menyala, taring runcing dan aliran darah merah di sekitar dagu dan baju kemeja putihnya.

.

Tao -Hidangan itu- seketika memucat, kepalanya pusing hebat dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia tahu, sangat ingat jelas malah saat dirinya menjual diri. Apa yang tertulis di kontrak itu memang apa adanya dan ia sudah siap jalani meski resikonya adalah kematiannya. Yah karena ini adalah pilihannya sendiri dan ia telah bersumpah tak akan menyesalinya. Benar, ini adalah keputusannya.

.

Tao berusaha teguh dan mengendalikan diri agar tubuh gemetarnya berkurang, dan berhasil sekalipun pusingnya sama sekali tak berkurang. Ia dengan nekat berusaha turun dari meja dan berjalan terseok ke arah malaikat mautnya, yang masih diam tak bergeming. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

Sementara Kris tengah bersusah payah menahan sisi pemangsa nya, dan 'hasrat lainnya'. Ia terkejut saat 'makan malamnya' tengah menghampirinya dengan langkah yang memprihatinkan, dan sangat 'menggairahkan' karena rompi panjang yang dikenakannya tak menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang paling penting. Aih...belum lagi tampang bingung campur takut itu.

.

Pikiran Kris carut marut, ia tak pernah menemui kondisi yang sama seperti saat ini. Dimana justru malah ia -si pemangsa- yang terbelalak dan terperanjat. Ketika sang 'Hidangannya' -si mangsa- sendiri yang menempelkan tubuhnya padanya yang tengah berdiri, menurunkan rompi biru mudanya sampai siku, menarik tengkuk Kris hingga hidung, bibir serta taring Kris yang dingin bersentuhan dengan kulit hangat dari leher mulus sang 'Hidangannya' itu. Belum lagi ucapan sang 'Hidangan' yang membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan gila.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ayo~. Jangan ragu. Makanlah aku, Tuan~. "

.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

Hi...Ada yg masih inget aku. Gpp ga inget juga karena aku ganti Pen Name ku yang _Baby Tao Lover_ jadi _Rich L. Khalifa_. Oke sekarang, panggil aja aku Ichi ya.

.

 **YOSH. FF ni sbg awal Ichi balik dari hibernasi..**. gara-gara notebook udah uzur, kuota, masalah internal keluarga dan bla bla bla ... **Yakk, jadi semua Ff bkl aku lanjut lagi ..okehhhh...*emg ada yg peduli***

.

 _Well,_ Cape juga bikin ni ff hampir dua bulan lebih. Haha padahal tak ada unsur komersil apa pun. Tapi yah aku pingin kalian tetep suka couple inih...KRISTAO-TAORIS YEAY... soalny cuman couple ini yg sukses hibur ichi disaat kondisiku lg terpuruk. Thn ini benar-benar ujian bgt... malah curhat.

 **.**

 **Selamat Ramadhan bagi yg menjalankannya.^^...**

 **.**

 **Pssst. Klo banyak yg pingin request couple lain di ceritain juga ...nanti bakal ku pertimbangin**...

Last, **RNR PLEASE**...


End file.
